IL FAIT TOUJOURS DU SOLEIL AKA IT'S ALWAYS SUNNY
by XFilesIBelieve
Summary: Mulder drags Scully to Miami for a much deserved vacation and end up getting involved with an X-File.
1. Chapter 1

**THE X-FILES**

**A MULDER & SCULLY FANFIC**

"Il Fait Toujours Du Soleil"

SCENE 1

Scully pushed back her red hair from her face as she stepped out of the Miami International Airport. It was barely 10:00 AM and already the sun was beaming down and the air was heavy.

"It's so hot here." She complained to her partner as she dragged her luggage behind her towards their rental car.

"It's the not the heat, Scully, it's the humidity," Mulder answered matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Mulder."

He opened the trunk to their 2009 Ford Taurus so they could load up their luggage. He then opened up the door and started the car, setting the AC to blast. Scully got in on the passenger side and cried out as she put her hand on the seat to get in.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked.

"What kind of _ridiculous_ car rental company would have a car with black leather seats in MIAMI?! I just burned my hand on the seat."

Mulder shrugged, "Who knows?"

Scully muttering shook her head to get in.

"You seem to be in a mood," Mulder commented.

Scully responded with a glare.

"Well this should cheer you up," He said with a smile.

"And what's that? We get to investigate Miami transvestites who believe they're alien abductees?"

Mulder chuckled, "No but that would be fun. No, we are actually not here on business."

"What do you mean?"

He touched her shoulder, "Scully we are here for a much needed and well-deserved _vacation_."

"Mulder!" She smacked his shoulder.

"Ow," He murmured as he took his hand away.

"So let me get this straight, there is no X-File? You dragged me down here in the middle of July to a sub-tropical climate that by the way will probably have a hurricane pass through any moment…all this for a _vacation_??"

Mulder nodded, "Yeah."

Scully sighed, "You are ridiculous."

"Think about it, we work all the time and never get to enjoy ourselves or have any fun…" He grinned at her playfully.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. You know what? This heat, excuse me _humidity_ has already worn me out so much that I don't have any more left in me to argue with you. How long are we here for this vacation?"

"Five days, that was the most I could get us."

"What? You mean Skinner knew about this?"

"Well…yeah. I had to get it approved. Oh and not to worry, I made sure to have your mother secretly pack some extra clothes for you including a swimsuit."

Scully shook her head, "My mother knew about this?! Fine, whatever. Let's just get to our hotel. Please tell me it has a pool because all I feel like doing is laying beside it."

"Of course! It's Miami."

SCENE 2

They pulled up the hotel and parked in the large parking deck Mulder led the way to the hotel check-in counter. Scully decided to wait with their luggage by the couch in the lobby. She had to admit, the place was pretty nice. Huge sculpted ceilings and palm trees and flora everywhere. Mulder jogged back over to her.

"Everything set?" She asked.

"Um yeah…well kind of."

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean kind of Mulder?"

He looked at her nervously, "Well um they seem to have only booked us one room." He cringed, waiting to be smacked again. When it didn't happen he started talking again.

"Look, I'm sorry. They said they would have another room open on Wednesday."

"Wednesday? But it's only Monday." She threw her arms in the air, "Fine, whatever. Let's just get unpacked."

Mulder grinned, this wouldn't be so bad.

SCENE 3

Scully and Mulder took turns in the bathroom changing. While Mulder was in there, Scully took a side-glance of herself in the full-length mirror by the door. She had put on a **yellow** wrap and a flowing floral skirt over her 2-piece swimsuit. Throwing on her **flip-flops **she realized she could definitely use a tan. She looked like a ghost. She only hoped her fair skin wouldn't burn to a crisp in the strong Florida sun.

The bathroom door opened and Mulder stepped out. He looked relaxed in swim trunks and an open at the neck white linen shirt. He had topped it off with some sharp-looking black shades.

Scully was drawn to his open shirt for some reason and couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was just so unusual seeing him dressed like that, yeah that was it, nothing more. She shook the clouded thoughts out of her head.

Mulder walked over to her, leaning down towards her. For a brief second Scully thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he huskily said, "You look nice." He straightened up and Scully caught a whiff of Axe. My goodness that stuff was intoxicating. She blinked.

"Ready?" She asked.

"You bet." He replied and they headed down to the pool.

SCENE 4

Scully headed straight for the lounge chairs and stretched out luxuriously on one. Mulder laid their towels out on the one beside her. He dropped his shades on the chair as well.

"I'm going to take a dip." He un-buttoned and took off his linen shirt.

Scully propped her shades up on her head, "Hm? Oh ok…" She couldn't help but stare at his smooth chest. "Have fun…" she trailed off as he dove into the pool. Geez, was this sun making her delirious or what? What in the world was her problem? She slipped her shades back on and laid down sighing.

Mulder felt Scully watching him as he dove into the pool and smiled knowingly. They really did need a vacation. Maybe Scully would loosen up for a change.

"You better be careful, your lovely pale skin could get burned out here," a lilting male British voice said beside her.

Scully opened her eyes and pushed up her shades again, "Hm? Oh, hello," she said as she turned to her right and saw an incredibly handsome blonde-haired gentleman sitting in a lounge chair. He was chiseled and strong looking wearing a collared shirt and loose linen slacks. He had a familiar look about him; in fact he looked a lot like the new James Bond…

His striking blue eyes twinkled at her, "Seriously, you should be careful out here."

Scully felt mesmerized by his stare and felt herself blushing much to her dismay, "Oh I am. I've got sunscreen on."

He stuck his hand out, "The name's Steed, Steed Adams."

"Oh, my name's Dana Scully," she said shaking his firm hand. "What do you do, Mr. Adams?"

"Oh please call me Steed. All my closest friends do," he smiled charmingly at her. Scully felt like she was going to swoon.

"Ok, Steed."

"Well I got lucky in the stock market when I moved to the States from the UK and was able to take some time off and travel. I've got my yacht tied up here close by in fact."

Wow, who was this guy, Scully thought. Certainly a rich guy that was no doubt.

"So what do you do Dana? May I call you Dana?"

Scully nodded, you can call me anything you want she thought.

She realized it was her turn to speak, "Um I'm an FBI agent actually."

Steed smiled, "Ah, I could tell you looked like a woman who could take care of herself quite well."

Scully looked at him, "Well yes, I do pretty well."

"Forgive me if this is a little forward but I would love to continue our conversation over dinner tonight. If you'll join me?" Steed searched her green eyes.

"Um, well…" Scully thought of how she was still annoyed with Mulder and his dragging her down here on the pretense of an X-File.

"I'd love to. Besides I'm on vacation." She said confidently.

"Wonderful, I'll meet you in the hotel restaurant?"

"Sounds great." She breathed.

He stood up, "Well I've got some things to take care of, I'll see you soon." He took her hand and kissed it. Surprisingly coming from him it wasn't cheesy in any way. Scully only felt that she wondered what it'd be like to kiss him on the mouth. She sighed, lost in her daydream as he walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Mulder came up behind her destroying her intimate daydream.

Scully smiled up at him, "I've got a date tonight." She got up and flounced off towards the hotel room.

"What?" Mulder called after her, "What do you mean a _date?_ Hey! Wait up!"

SCENE 5

Mulder paced the hotel room back and forth waiting for Scully to come out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe in the ten minutes he was in the pool Scully had gotten a date. He was hoping the two of them were going to get to spend time together. Now this joker was taking her to dinner. _Steed._

"What the heck kind of name is Steed anyway?" he asked through the bathroom door.

Scully answered back through the door, "He's British. They all have weird names. Anyways, I wouldn't talk _Fox_."

"Hey, I have a cool name," he muttered pretending not to be hurt.

She finally opened the bathroom door, a cloud of shower steam rising from behind her. She stepped out of it and Mulder was taken aback. She looked gorgeous. Her soft red hair was pulled into an updo and she was wearing a form-fitting strappy black dress that hugged in all the right places. She had topped it off with a shiny pearl necklace.

"I take it from your open-mouthed silence I look good?" She asked boldly.

Mulder shut his mouth and swallowed, "Well yea, you look nice. Very nice." He felt a twinge wishing it were for him she was dressing up for.

"Can you zip me up?"

He swallowed again, "Um yea sure." He walked over to her and pulled the zipper upwards his fingers lightly touching her skin at the top of the dress. Her creamy skin glowed and she smelled lovely. Like Dove soap.

She reached a hand back to the zipper touching his lingering fingers, "Is it good?"

"Yea, you're good." Mulder went to remove his hand when she suddenly grabbed it and pressed it to her mouth, kissing it once and letting it go. Turning around all she said was, "Thanks."

Mulder nodded and watched as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up," she called over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 6

The next morning, Mulder, eager to probe Scully about her date, decided to bring her breakfast in bed. He had curled up on the couch in the living area and heard her stumble in late. He called the breakfast in to the room and carefully brought the tray holding blueberry waffles, sausage, and a fresh cup of orange juice over to the bed.

He was about to open his mouth to say "good morning" when she rolled over in her sleep and murmured, "Steeeed…"

Disgusted, he dropped the tray with a clunk on the table beside the bed, loudly rattling the silverware enough to wake the dead.

Scully sat up in bed with a start. She looked over to see Mulder walking towards the windows that opened to their view of the sparkling ocean. He was shirtless, wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Mulder?" she said softly.

He turned to face her and Scully couldn't help but stare at his smooth, toned chest. She silently cursed herself for staring again. Seriously what was her problem? She had seen him like this before. What was the difference now? Then she realized something in his eyes was alight. Something like anger or at least annoyance.

"You were muttering in your sleep," He finally responded.

"Oh, what was I saying?"

"You were saying…that twit oh excuse me, _Brit_'s name."

Scully cocked her head to the side. She couldn't believe it. The fire in his eyes was

_jealousy_.

She looked at him with a grin.

He stared back at her, "What?"

"You know what." She replied with a smirk.

"I do not," he said looking frustrated.

"You're jealous of Steed, aren't you?"

"What? No, it was just irritating that he was the first thing you mention when I go

through all the trouble of bringing you breakfast." He pointed.

"Oh, thank you. That was very nice of you, do you want some?"

"I'll take a sausage." He said, his face still showing a bit of a pout. Scully had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He was like a little kid sometimes and yet such like a man. He needed to be pet and stroked. Mostly for his ego. Some would have thought it annoying but Scully only thought it was cute in this instance.

Mulder walked over and Scully handed him the sausage, their hands touching lightly. Suddenly Mulder's cell phone rang.

"Mulder." He answered.

"Uh-huh, ok. Yeah you got it." He hung up and Scully looked up at him with interest.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast in bed but we've got a case," he said with a spark of gleam in his eye.

Scully couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Ok, I guess we have to cut our vacation short. Let me get packing."

"Don't bother, we don't have to go far. The case is here at this hotel."

SCENE 7

Scully couldn't help but be a little disappointed they had to be back in business clothes again. She was starting to rather enjoy herself in her "recreational" clothes. And she had gotten used to seeing Mulder wearing more casual clothes; it was nice.

They stepped into the crime scene of Room 306 on the floor below theirs. A young woman's body had been found on the floor of the room. Cause of death was unknown at the moment.

"How did we get this case, Mulder?" Scully whispered to him as they walked over to the body. "It's not like we have personal connections with the Miami P.D."

"Well, actually, I do in fact."

"What? Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, apparently the Miami Chief of Police is a big fan of my—" Scully gave him a look. "Um, I mean _our_ X-File work and he insisted I be put on the case once he found out I was in town. He has some connections in Washington so it seems. And apparently this is not a routine death. Their thoughts are on homicide because of what they found on her."

He pulled back the sheet over the young woman's body. She was a twenty-something brunette with extremely pale skin. He pointed at her neck. Two puncture holes.

Scully frowned.

"Yeah, it looks like your typical vampire mark right? Only there's no loss of blood."

"Suspicious circumstances to say the least," Mulder finished. "Oh and one more thing, would you mind doing the autopsy? I'm going to speak to the other guests on this floor and see what I can come up with."

Scully sighed. There went her plans of hitting the beach and working on her tan some more. Now she would get to have a blast spending time with a corpse in a cold morgue.

She smiled a big fake smile, "Yeah sure, I'll see you later."

"Hey, Scully" Mulder touched her arm.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to meet up for dinner later? I hear they have seafood to die for down here and delicious **hush puppies**__dipped in melted butter."

_Like I need that on my hips, _Scully thought.

"Oh, well actually Steed is picking me up to have dinner on his yacht," she replied.

There was a twinge of hurt on Mulder's face but he quickly concealed it. "Ok, well see you back at the hotel."

He watched as Scully walked off towards the elevator. This wasn't fair. He should be the one having dinner with her. Not this British fruitcake. He suddenly wondered why he cared so much. Maybe he was just used to their spending so much time together normally and Scully's absence was duly noted. Yeah that was it. Well it was time to get some work done that would help keep his mind focused.

Scully hit the elevator button wondering why she felt so down all of a sudden. This was normal when they were on a case to split up like this. She had the medical background and Mulder loved to scope things out on his own sometimes.

The elevator door opened and a young woman in a swimsuit and sarong stepped back.

Scully eyed her **yellow flip-flops**__with envy. How comfortable those must be. At least _she _was getting to go to the beach.

"**Up or down**?" the lady asked.

Scully heaved a big sigh. Time to face the music. "Down," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 8

When Scully opened the door to their hotel room she found Mulder sprawled out on the bed watching an old movie on tv. She thought it might be _"Bringing Up Baby"_ as she saw Katherine Hepburn chasing a leopard around onscreen. He had already changed out of his suit and into his swim trunks and nothing else.

Scully smiled secretly to herself. She could get used to this.

He sat up when he saw her, "Hey, what'd you find out?"

Scully took off her blazer, hanging it on the back of a chair and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Well at first glance the two puncture holes appeared to have been made by an instrument of some sort but upon examination I realized they had been made by teeth. Incisors in fact. But, just like you said no loss of blood. Cause of death appears to have been a form of extreme exhaustion. The body literally did not have enough energy to support its life systems."

Mulder nodded as he mulled this information over. "An aura zapper!"

Scully looked at him in confusion, "A what?"

"It's a type of creature disguised as a human that's actually very similar to a vampire in nature. He zaps his victims' of their energy, their life source, or aura until they have nothing left and simply die of exhaustion like this woman. It's the only thing that he lives off of. They're very clever, highly intelligent in fact and they can disguise themselves quite well."

"I'm sorry Mulder, _vampires_ and _aura zappers_?"

"Yeah! It's a classic X-File," he said leaning towards her. "I've never come across one, only read about them. It's exciting isn't it?"

Scully rolled her eyes at him, "Oh yeah definitely. Next thing I know we'll be investigating **black cats**__on Halloween to see if people do get bad luck from them."

"Seriously Scully, this is good stuff!"

Scully had to smile a little, "Well it is rather amusing to see how excited you get about it at least. But unfortunately I have to cut this short and start getting ready for my date," she said feeling herself looking forward to it greatly.

"Ah yes, the chip chip Cheerio! man," Mulder snorted. He waved a hand at her, "Feel free to model your outfit for me. You can even change out here if you want," he said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh wow, some of us really don't grow up." Scully grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah, life's more fun that way," Mulder called from his spot on the bed. He turned up his movie and resumed watching for a few minutes but his mind was not on the film.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the hotel door. Mulder realized he should probably throw on at least a t-shirt and hastily grabbed one and put it on as he walked towards the door.

He vaguely remembered what Steed had looked like from the pool. He had to admit; the man definitely looked like he worked out and still got to take in some sun. He felt himself inadvertently puff up his chest as he held the door open.

"How you doin?" He said trying to be civilized even though he was still rather annoyed this lunk was taking Scully out instead of him. He always assumed she'd be around for him whenever he needed…or wanted her around. It felt weird for that not to be the case.

"Ah hello, Steed Adams," Steed stuck out his hand and Mulder shook it.

"Fox Mulder."

"Yes Scully told me you were partners, interesting work you both do. So do you really believe in aliens and abductions and all that sort of rot?" Steed said with a slight smirk around the eyes.

Mulder stiffened. Who was this guy? Coming in here and insulting him. He couldn't believe Scully was interested in him.

"I'm sorry I can't divulge true F.B.I. business, that's on a need-to-know basis. As in Mulder and Scully need-to-know. And _you_ don't." Mulder replied throwing it back at him.

Steed chuckled, "Whatever you say, Spooky."

Mulder's temper flared. Scully had told this joker his nickname and made him sound like the town's local yokel. He felt so _betrayed_.

Feeling wounded, he stepped back and propped himself on the bed again.

"Scully will be ready shortly," he said icily.

Steed nodded and took a seat by the balcony doors.

Mulder fixated his eyes on the tv, determined to ignore Steed until they left.

The light from the window caught his eyes. There was a glare due to the fact that the bed he sat on faced the window from across the room. He glanced over at Steed who was also caught in the evening sunlight streaming through and almost fell off the bed.

He couldn't believe his eyes and only dared look for a full moment.

Steed's face, catching the direct glare of the sunlight showed the image of a skeleton. It was as if his face was suddenly an X-ray photo. No skin, only the hollow white image of a skull.

Mulder swallowed quickly as Steed turned his gaze towards Mulder.

Mulder instantly looked away and when he looked back again, Steed looked completely normal as he had before.

Mulder felt an awful twinge in his stomach. He was positive of what he'd seen but he felt powerless not knowing what he was dealing with.

At that moment Scully emerged from the bathroom with a smile as soon as she saw Steed.

He stood for her and held her at arm's length to admire her. "Dana, you look wonderful."

Mulder's throat tightened, _Don't touch her you sick creature_. He thought.

"Are you all ready to go?" Steed asked.

Scully was about to open her mouth when Mulder butted in quickly, "NO!"

Both Scully and Steed looked at him quizzically.

"I mean um, Scully, I heard reports of a hurricane coming through. You should cancel your plans, really."

Scully looked out at the bright sunshine and cloudless sky, "Um what are you talking about, Mulder? Stop kidding around," she followed Steed's lead as they headed towards the door.

Mulder impulsively grabbed Scully's arm. "Scully, please, listen—" he held her eyes with his own.

Scully thought Mulder's behavior was a bit strange but she shrugged off his grip.

"I'll see you later," she said and headed out first as Steed held open the door.

Steed turned around to face Mulder, "Don't wait up," he said with a wink and shut the door.

Mulder felt the anger in him rise again. That was the second time he'd heard that and this time he was going to wait. Watch and wait.

He made up his mind to follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 9

Mulder followed Scully and Steed in Steed's silver convertible Aston Martin. He felt that the rental was a popular enough car that Scully wouldn't catch on he was following them. His stomach had tightened when he'd seen what he thought he'd seen and now he gripped the steering wheel intensely. If Steed did _anything_ to her…

He flipped open his cell phone, making up his mind to call the F.B.I. headquarters. He talked to a female agent and had her put a trace on Steed's cell phone. He also asked for phone records from the past week and the agent said she would call him back as soon as she got them.

They began heading towards the marina and Mulder parked inconspicuously several spots away from them. Steed was acting quite the gentleman. He walked around the car and opened the door for Scully, offering her a hand as he helped her out of the car.

The marina was decorated festively with large Japanese **lanterns**__hanging. Mulder almost smacked his head into one as he walked onto the edge of the dock so he could see Scully and Steed as they got onto his yacht. He squinted, trying to see what side of the boat they were going on.

Suddenly his cell phone chirped making him jump.

He tried to pull it out of his jeans pocket and dropped it on the ground. He cursed and picked it up.

"Yeah, Mulder."

"Mulder, it's Agent Stephens again. Look, Mulder, we checked that guy, Steed's phone records and he apparently called another room in the hotel a few nights ago."

"Yeah?"

Agent Stephens continued, "Yeah, it was to Room 306."

Mulder's eyes widened. "306? Are you sure?"

"Hold on, let me check," there was a rustling of papers. "Yes, that's right."

"And this was how many days ago?" Mulder asked feeling his heart quicken a pace.

"It was two days ago."

"Ok, thanks." Mulder hung up the phone slowly and walked back towards the car. Room 306 was the room they'd found the dead woman in and she was most definitely checked in at that time. Steed had made the call to her room two days ago. And two days later she was found dead.

_What kind of monster was this guy?_ Mulder wondered as his eyes nervously watched the yacht. Scully and him had been on the yacht for almost 15 minutes now.

And 15 minutes was long enough.

He jumped out of the car and was about to shut the door when he suddenly saw Steed walking Scully off the yacht.

Mulder spun around on the gravel, tripping and almost falling on his butt when he steadied himself on the car door. He had been more worried about Scully's reaction seeing him spy on her on her date than her safety. How silly was that.

Still he chose to slip back in the car quietly.

Everything appeared normal except for the fact that they were leaving so soon. Steed opened the door for Scully and she got in his Aston Martin. Mulder tailed them back to the hotel where Steed chose to drop her off in front of instead of walking her to her room. Probably figured Mulder was still hanging out there.

Mulder smiled smugly with satisfaction.

He watched Steed drive off and waited a few minutes before he headed upstairs.

When he opened the hotel door he saw Scully in her nightgown curled up in the bed even though it was only 8:30.

She opened her eyes when he came in.

"Hey." She said sleepily turning over.

"Hey."

"Where'd you go?" She asked him.

"I uh went out for pizza."

"Oh, where is it?"

"Um…I ate it all." Mulder said quickly.

"Oh, darn. I'm hungry."

"I thought you were having dinner with Steed?" he asked walking over towards the bed.

"Hm? Oh um I wasn't feeling well so he took me home."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mulder said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

She looked paler than usual and her hair hung limply across her face.

"I feel so exhausted," she said speaking with the tiredness even in her voice.

Mulder gently brushed the hair out of her face and ran his thumb down her jawline.

Scully closed her eyes at his touch, "Mm, feels good."

"Can I get you anything?" He asked feeling more concerned. He wasn't sure whether to bring up what he'd found out about Steed.

"Hm? No, mm just keep doing that." She replied, leaning her face into his touch.

Mulder smiled at her reaction.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he grinned mischievously at her.

"Yeah…come here," Scully crooked a finger at him and he leaned closer.

Her voice whispering, she asked, "Can you keep walking around here shirtless?" She then giggled at him.

Mulder raised an eyebrow at her. "And how much have we had to drink tonight?" This was definitely not normal behavior for her. He wondered if Steed had tried to get her intoxicated.

"Hmm…a lot!" she laughed. "But no, seriously Mulder," she put on a pout. "You should keep doing that."

Mulder laughed, "Um ok, I'll try to remember that."

"Oh and one more thing?"

"What's that?" He asked.

She crooked her finger at him again signaling him to lean closer.

He leaned forward thinking she was going to request something silly again.

Instead she put her hands on his face and pulled him down towards her. Her lips touched his in a soft soothing kiss and Mulder couldn't help but respond to her. He kissed her back tenderly and then she was letting him go.

"Thanks." She said without explanation.

"For what?" He asked her but she had laid her head back on the pillow and fallen asleep.

Mulder sat up thinking for a moment. He placed a call to the F.B.I. walking into the bathroom so as not to disturb Scully's sleep. Watching her from the doorway, he asked to speak to Assistant Director Skinner. While he waited to be put through he watched how sound she slept. It was unusual for her to fall asleep just like that. Even if she had been drinking. He put a hand to his mouth, wondering what the kiss exactly had meant. They were friends sure, but they'd both be kidding themselves if their relationship didn't run deeper than that. You don't spend as much time together as they did and go through as many life-conquering obstacles without strengthening a deeper kind of bond.

He was placed through and explained the situation to Skinner including the information he'd found out about Steed's phone call to the dead woman's room. Skinner asked him to find Steed immediately and question him and he'd meanwhile work on getting a search warrant.

Mulder changed into his suit and with one last look at Scully sleeping he slipped quietly out of the room.

He headed towards Steed's room hoping he'd find him in. Who knew what this guy could be up to.

*****

Meanwhile Scully slept peacefully as an intruder came into the room. She mumbled in her sleep, one syllable clear, "Mm..Mulder?.."

Her intruder smiled.

"Unfortunately not." He said.

Scully's eyes opened up. They widened when she saw it was Steed.

She tried to get out a scream but he covered her mouth and she suddenly felt herself losing consciousness.

*****

Mulder leaned impatiently against Steed's hotel door. He had already knocked three times with no answer.

Suddenly panic struck him and he whirled about almost knocking down a couple heading towards their room.

"Watch it Buddy!" the guy called out but Mulder didn't hear him.

He raced back to their Scully and his hotel room ignoring the elevator and taking the stairs up three at a time. He burst into the hotel room. His fears were fully realized when he saw the empty bed in front of him.

He called out anyways.

"Scully? Scully!"

He was only gone for those few minutes. Steed could still be close by.

Mulder felt sickened, that creep, that utter creep. Taking Scully, even touching her. He was going to pay.

He moved quickly to the window, scanning below for any signs of movement. A few passerbys, some drunks, and wait! He saw the silver Aston Martin pulling out of the hotel's parking garage.

Mulder raced downstairs to grab their rental car hoping that they were headed to the one place he knew of.

The yacht.

Steed didn't know Mulder had followed them. As far as Steed knew, Mulder was still sitting clueless in their hotel room.

He raced through downtown Miami towards the harbor breaking every traffic violation there was in the process. He slowed down once he got to the marina, not wanting to alert Steed of his presence just yet. He parked and drew out his weapon as he approached the yacht.

Lights were on around the yacht but no signs of movement just yet.

He stealthily moved around the yacht, peaking in windows and then he found an entrance through a kitchen. No one was around.

He slipped down the carpeted hallway, his gun aimed and ready.

Backing away from a doorway he realized he'd found a bedroom.

He saw Scully laying on the bed, passed out, still in her nightgown and her shimmering red hair splayed out around her head.

Cold steel pressed itself to his temple.

"Welcome to my yacht, Agent Mulder," an icy British voice said behind him.

Steed pushed him into the room.

"Drop your weapon."

Mulder obeyed and slowly dropped it to the floor.

Steed led him around the right side of the bed.

All of a sudden Scully woke up.

She looked at the scene before her.

"Mulder!" she gasped seeing Steed's gun pressed to his head. She jumped up from the bed, stumbling slightly, as if to try to attack Steed.

Steed swiftly moved over to her and pushed her down on the bed.

"Stay put, I need your energy. Not some tired useless body."

Mulder stared him down. He was in fact an aura zapper.

As if to seal the deal, Steed let his true face show for a moment. His gleaming X-ray face appeared. Scully tried to scoot away from him in fear realizing what he truly was.

This time Steed shoved her _hard_.

Scully cried out as her head smacked the headboard.

Mulder couldn't stand it anymore and he reached for his second weapon strapped to his ankle.

Steed turned realizing what he was doing and grabbed Scully close to him, pointing the gun at her head.

"You might want to hand me that second weapon, agent."

Mulder thought quickly, he had a close-range shot. Five or six feet at most. Scully was standing closely to Steed. If he missed…he dismissed the thought.

As he rose, he swung his weapon in an arc from his lower leg to straight out in front of him and aimed steadily. He quickly fired catching Steed in the lower neck.

Steed's head shot back and he released Scully as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Mulder raced over quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked Scully breathlessly.

She nodded as she stared down at Steed.

Mulder checked Steed's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He straightened up, putting away his weapon in its holster.

Scully looked up at him, her green eyes moist. "I didn't even know…"

Mulder looked at her. They held each other's gaze without needing words between them. They could easily communicate this way. In fact they often did.

He pulled her in close to him and she buried her face into the crook of his arm. Her eyes let loose the tears behind them. He held her for a moment and then said, "Let's get out of here."

He led her outside.

****

The two of them sat on the back of the ambulance once the local police and paramedics arrived. Mulder had his arm around Scully. He pulled back for a moment.

"How's your head?" He asked softly as he brushed aside her hair from her face.

"It feels ok, thanks," Scully replied holding an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Hey Scully…"

"Yeah?"

"There are some marks here."

Scully's voice sharpened, "Where? What kind of marks."

Mulder was examining the back of her neck. His finger ran down Scully's skin and she inadvertently shivered.

"Two holes, just like on our murder victim."

Scully drew in a quick breath, "That's why I've been so tired."

"Yeah and why you acted like you drank a bottle of 40 oz. Vodka by yourself last night and why you were all over me."

Scully looked at him, "What?!"

Mulder chuckled. He didn't think she remembered the kiss she gave him. It was probably better this way.

"Nothing," he replied hiding a smile.

Scully shuddered, "I don't like the feeling that he left his mark on me."

"Don't worry, it'll heal, I promise." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the neck. "And if anyone ever does that to your neck again, there'll be more hell to pay."

"Mulder, I don't think I've ever heard you sound like that before." Scully said watching him with a slightly impressed look.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's sort of uh…um…" Scully trailed.

"Sexy?" Mulder offered.

"You are so full of it! But yes, the term fits…"

Mulder grinned, "You think I'm sexy."

"I do not…that's not what I said."

"Yeah you do, you totally do," he teased her.

Scully shook her head, "Honestly…"

They both watched the crowd of police and bystanders surrounding the parking lot of the marina for a moment.

"Mulder?"

"Uh huh."

"Thanks for spying on me and my date," She said with a knowing smile as she looked straight ahead and patted his right leg.

Mulder stopped and looked at her piecing it together. "Wait! You do remember last night. That's what the…'thank you' was for…last night."

Scully turned to face him, "Gotcha."

Their eyes met each other's and suddenly Scully felt herself leaning on the hand she still had on Mulder's leg. Mulder was leaning down towards her as well.

Scully's heart pounded. How many times had they been here before?

Mulder was looking at her with such an intense dark hunger in his eyes. She had never seen that before. Did she want this? Her best friend, her life, her other half?

Mulder seemed to sense her apprehension and his intense look in his eyes seemed to tone down and instead his features softened and he leaned the rest of the way to meet her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

Scully felt instantly warmed by his touch. He felt so real, _so right_. She parted her lips slightly and felt herself kissing him back.

They had shared a similar kiss one New Year's Eve at midnight. The world hadn't ended. In fact, Scully had looked forward to the chance to do it again. And it seemed so did Mulder.

How much had they had gone through? It seemed eternal lifetimes had passed between them in just 7 years of working together. They had saved each other numerous times and tonight Mulder had saved her from death yet again. Mulder had told her once he loved her while in the hospital after an ordeal in the Bermuda Triangle. Scully realized that all this time she loved him too.

She put her hands up to his face feeling his familiar skin and abruptly her hands were in his hair as she intensified the kiss with more. He eagerly followed her pursuit as he pulled her tightly close to him wrapping his muscular arms around her. He kissed her as if she were going to slip between his fingers.

"Ahem…um agents," a voice coughed in front of them.

Mulder continued kissing Scully waving a hand at whoever was talking to them.

Scully pulled away laughing, "Mulder!"

It was the Chief of Miami Police, Mulder's good buddy.

Scully looked away sheepishly. Mulder grinned, a little embarrassed himself, as he wiped his mouth.

"We're about ready to pack it up here. Good work, both of you." The Chief stuck out a hand and shook Mulder's and Scully's. He walked off.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey, you don't have any shoes," Mulder realized as he looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, I was kind of kidnapped out of bed."

Without warning Mulder scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her to the car.

"Wah!" Scully cried out in surprise but in no way did she mind the gesture. She laid her head on his sturdy shoulder. He skillfully opened the passenger car door for her and laid her inside.

"Hey Mulder," Scully said looking up at him from the seat.

"Yeah?" He said still leaning down towards her.

"I have one thing to ask of you before we leave Miami."

"What's that?"

"Can we _please_ go to the beach?"

Mulder smiled, "Yeah. No more corpses, morgues, or evil boyfriends are in the way now. And you can finally relax."

"Well, that's part of the reason…" Scully said with a smirk.

"And what's the other part?"

"You'll be shirtless again!" Scully giggled at him.

Mulder shook his head, "Oh boy."

He shut her door and got in on the driver's side starting the car up.

"You _do_ think I'm sexy," he said aloud.

Scully slugged him in the arm. "Maybe…just maybe."

THE END


End file.
